Never Let You Go
by Rainy Jaded Meadows
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are married but go to two different universities miles apart. Just a little glimpse into their new life as a new married couple. Companion to my story Surrounded. Lemon.


The first year of college had not been easy for Ichigo. Between endless hours of studying and trying to make time for Orihime, he was exhausted.

This day had started out like any other, until Ichigo groaned, hearing his cell phone vibrate on his nightstand. Although, it was almost noon, he had no intention of waking up.

 _Vvvvmmm! Vvvvmmm!_

 _Leave me the fuck alone!_ He clutched the pillow over his head, but it was no use.

 _Vvvmmmm!_

Half asleep and irritated he snatched the phone up to his ear and barked, "what the hell do you want?"

"Eh… Ichigo… Sorry… I'm kind of in a strange situation…" Ichigo immediately recognized the voice.

 _Shit._ "Orihime! Sorry! What's wrong?" He rubbed his face and eyes as he tried to will the sleep away.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's roommate, Takumi, came out of the shower, the commotion outside caught his eye. _What the hell?_

"Whoa… Ichigo come look at this girl! She's got to be the hottest girl I've ever seen!" Takumi nearly swooned as he pressed up against the window.

Ichigo tried to ignore Takumi until he grabbed him out of the bed by his arm. Ichigo contemplated kicking him across the room, but decided he'd rather not be expelled from college.

"Look!" Takumi pushed Ichigo in front of him.

As he held the phone to his ear, he looked out to see an anxious Orihime being followed by some male college students. Anger immediately engulfed Ichigo as he watched all those lecherous smirks and smiles aimed at Orihime.

Ichigo shoved his roommate's arm off of him. "That's my fucking wife, you idiot!" He quickly spat out and bolted out his dorm.

Takumi paled. _Oh shit!_

Orihime laughed uncomfortably. "Looks like I got lost… heh…heh…"

"Orihime just stay right there. I'm coming to you."

"Uh… okay." Ichigo hung up, running out of the building.

Ichigo pushed past several students bursting through the doors. Relief washed over Orihime when her eyes landed on Ichigo.

 _He's here._

She took in the sight of Ichigo in only his black pajama pants, which hung quite low on his hips, and bare feet. She watched how hard his chest rose and fell, his skin slightly dewy. She couldn't stop the blush spreading to her cheeks. After their wedding night it had become quite difficult to be separated from him. He had left her with mere remnants of his presence. A few pictures and her favorite shirt of his, but what she really longed for was the feel of his kisses on her skin, his calloused touch, his warmth around her and inside of her if she was being honest.

 _Orihime what is wrong with you? When did you become such a pervert!_ She scolded herself, and shook her head in an effort to disperse the thoughts right out of her head.

"Orihime…" He breathed out, jogging up to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the building. "Come on."

Ichigo, unbeknown to Orihime, was feeling the same way she was. Although he was able to occupy his mind with school, he couldn't deny how badly he missed her. Having to be apart from her was getting tougher every day. He scowled at the small crowd behind her before glancing at Orihime. She was wearing his favorite shorts with black tights, and a fitted blouse, that hugged her breasts. The second he touched her hand, it spread warmth throughout his body. His blood slowly became hotter as it pumped through him.

"Hey! What the fuck?"

"We saw her first!" The students yelled behind them.

Ichigo looked back to glare at the group of idiots. If they only knew, it would take him no more than thirty seconds to take them all out, but nonetheless, he couldn't. _Bastards_.

"She's my wife. So, fuck off." Saying the last words through clenched teeth. He slid his arm around Orihime's waist, tucking her against his side.

"Oh shit."

"Wife?"

"What the fuck?"

He turned back towards the dorms and left them muttering to themselves.

"I'm really sorry about that Orihime, I forgot to set my alarm last night and overslept." He felt guilty for letting Orihime get into that situation with those guys and for feeling like he was already failing as her husband.

"Ah Ichigo… I'm so sorry if I had known, I would've come by another time. You need to get some rest. And anyway, I got lost… so it's my fault really." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"No, it's not, so don't apologize. I'm just glad you made it. I needed to see you… It's been too long, in fact." He gently squeezed her hip. Orihime squeaked as his fingertips lightly grazed the skin underneath her shirt. Ichigo looked down at her, pressing his eyebrows together. "You okay?" 

"Oh yes! I'm good!" Her blush darkened when she turned her head towards his naked his chest. His familiar scent caused a small shiver to run through her body. It was a clean, masculine smell, mixed with a hint of sweat. Her fingers wrapped tightly around Ichigo's forearm as Orihime nearly melted into a puddle right there. She peeked up at him through her lashes and subconsciously bit her lip.

Ichigo felt the heat that radiated from Orihime's body as she pressed up against his. The familiar stir of desire coursed through his body. He swallowed and took a quick glance at Orihime. He noticed her darkened cheeks and hooded eyes. They needed to make it his room. Fast.

They finally made it into his dorm, Ichigo was relieved to find it empty. _Thank God._ After spending so much time in their confined space, his roommate had already taken note of Ichigo's temper, and therefore knew he had to scram before he made it back. He didn't want to be the target of his fist.

Ichigo ushered Orihime inside. "Good he's gone."

Once inside, Ichigo closed and locked the door just in time to have Orihime jump up, hugging his neck as she slammed her lips to his. He was taken by surprise for second until her lips touched his, and he quickly gave in to his own craving. Ichigo kissed her with the same ferocity and groaned into her mouth. He caressed the small of her back slowly moving his hands down to her ass, to the back of her thighs, and pulled them up to his hips.

Orihime moaned softly as his tongue searched for hers. She gave his tongue a slow sensual lick before letting him enter her mouth. Their tongues fought against each other. Neither were willing to surrender. Her thighs squeezed Ichigo's hips as the ache between them intensified. Ichigo grasped what she wanted and pushed her against the wall, grinding into her.

Orihime gasped throwing her head back at the feel of his erection. Not wanting his lips off of her, Ichigo kissed Orihime's throat nipping and sucking her delicate skin. He kissed his way up to her jaw, finding her mouth. He rolled his hips into her again; a louder moan escaped from her mouth.

"Shhhh… not so loud." Ichigo whispered against her lips.

"I can't help it… when you… do that." She panted.

Ichigo smirked into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, as he walked over to his bed. He took her shoes off and tossed them by the door. His hands never left her for long as he quickly unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off along with her tights and panties. Orihime watched him with that heated look in his eyes as he stripped her. She leaned up to pull her shirt and bra off, letting them fall off to the floor.

As he saw his wife completely nude after so many months had Ichigo pulsing with desire. Orihime's breathing accelerated when she saw Ichigo's erection spring free as he pulled his pants down, kicking them aside. She licked her lips anticipating his touch.

Ichigo joined her back on the bed beside her as he skimmed his hand along her waist. "Remember a few weeks ago… on the phone… when we…" Ichigo swallowed hoping she hadn't forgotten.

"Yeah." Orihime breathed flushing at the memory. Her hand between her legs and the sound of Ichigo's groans over the phone. The phone call was like any other until Orihime mentioned she needed to take a bath and before they knew it, they were both panting over the phone.

"This time I want… to watch you."

"Eh…! Ichigo!" Orihime reflexively squeezed her legs closed and brought her hands up to cover her face.

His hand slid up her leg until it touched the inside of her thigh. "Don't be embarrassed. It's just me." He leaned over and used his other hand to pull her hands off her face. He gave her a tender kiss as he tried to soothe her concerns.

Orihime's body trembled. She knew she would give him anything he wanted and when he kissed her like that, there was no way she could refuse.

"Okay." She whispered. She felt her whole body grow warm as she looked up to see Ichigo staring at her body. Even though she should have been mortified, the heated look that reflected in his darkened eyes gave her the push she needed.

Ichigo hovered over her body as he watched her hand timidly roam down her stomach to the small patch of curls. She gasped at the contact and the feel of her own wetness on her fingers.

"Ichigo…" She moaned softly as she wished it was his hand instead.

Ichigo leaned back and grabbed her ankles to spread her legs open. Her middle finger rubbed her clitoris lightly, making herself moan softly. The sight of her drove him crazy, his cock ached to be buried deep inside of her. He realized that whether in battle or getting intimate with Orihime, his hollow was always there. Instead of fighting against him he would let the hollow's thoughts invade his own as they worked together to pleasure Orihime.

He watched as her liquid dripped down. Her body arched off the bed when her finger rubbed a little faster. She watched as his own hand slid up and down his rigid shaft. She saw that Ichigo was distracted by her little show that she was able to focus on watching him. She realized how big he really was. She liked the small vein that ran along the length and badly wanted to glide her tongue on it. She glanced back up to see if she'd been caught staring but luckily, he was still absorbed with watching her.

 _He likes this, huh?_

Before she could change her mind, she slid her two fingers farther down until she slipped them inside of her. She threw her head back and gasped. Her two fingers merely equaled one of his but she couldn't stop as she pumped her hand. The hungry look in his eyes was more than enough to push her over that magnificent end. She closed her eyes to finally find her release.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop." He growled. Orihime was so close. She breathed harshly and was a little upset for having to stop. She pouted and opened her eyes looking up at Ichigo. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that predatory gleam in his eyes. He was completely fused with his counterpart. She felt confident as desire pulsed through her small body, she stretched out her wet fingers and swiped them on Ichigo's bottom lip.

She meant to only tease him for making her stop, but now, she realized how brazen she had been. She quickly gasped, "I'm so-" But before she could finish and pull her hand back, Ichigo licked his lip, her hand was caught in his grasp. He slipped her fingers in his mouth and hungrily licked and sucked them. Orihime had no idea she could feel so much pleasure from her fingers alone, but she squirmed against his mattress rubbing her thighs together. The feel of his warm tongue on her fingertips felt unexpectedly good.

Ichigo kept his eyes closed as he tasted Orihime's slickened fingers. Her intoxicating taste warped his mind even more. He thought of nothing but her and his pleasure. After he took everything from her fingers he let her go. Orihime watched Ichigo through her lashes as he took his thumb still gripping his erection and swiped the bead of liquid from the tip and pushed it into her mouth. She immediately sucked his thumb, swirling her tongue around as she mirrored his actions. She looked up into Ichigo's eyes and bit the pad of his thumb hard enough to fuel his hunger for her body even more. He slipped out of her mouth as Orihime climbed up and wrapped her arms around Ichigo. She pressed her soft chest against his muscular one and kissed his neck. She inhaled his scent and continued kissing him up to his jaw and to his ear as Ichigo grabbed her bottom grinding into her just enough to tease her entrance. He felt her liquid coat the head of his penis as she rolled her hips in the same tentative manner. Orihime shuddered as he kissed her shoulder, sucking gently on her skin. His hands slid from her ass to her waist skimming up higher until he reached her breasts. He squeezed and pulled on her nipples, rolling the hardened flesh. She cried out as the feeling jolted more heat through her.

"Mmm… Hime…" Ichigo grasped her breasts again bringing one to his mouth. He eagerly sucked the nipple as he let his teeth scrape the sensitive flesh causing her to moan his name. Orihime dug her nails into his shoulders and trembled as the pleasure rolled through her body.

Orihime felt overheated and craved more friction. Ichigo's hardened arousal continued rub her clitoris for only seconds before he pressed shallowly into her. She couldn't take his teasing. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tried to lower herself all the way onto him but his hands on her hips were too strong. He shook his head and smirked.

"Not yet." He whispered in her ear before he bit her small earlobe. He had waited many months for this and he wanted to savor every moment. He wanted it to last as long as possible. He worked his way back to her neck and shoulder, leaving marks on her creamy skin.

"Lie back down." She eased back on the bed as Ichigo kissed his way down her body. He kissed her chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. Once at her thighs he parted her legs to kiss the silky-smooth skin inside. She whimpered, and her breathing became labored. He continued kissing her inner thigh up and down, biting on the particular sensitive spots he found. Ichigo smirked into her skin and looked up at her drenched center.

"Ichigo… please…" Orihime moaned feeling his warm breath on her. Her body was wound so tight, ready to release at any moment. She had to have him inside of her now.

Having teased her enough he hurriedly grabbed ahold of his throbbing erection as he lifted up to his knees. He felt her wet heat and thrusted himself inside. He was no longer scared of hurting her. In fact, he had quickly learned she actually enjoyed it when he was rough.

He held her thighs up around his hips as he drove into her with force.

"Hime…" He groaned.

She covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she tried to muffle her moans. Orihime could feel every inch of Ichigo. It felt good to be stretched by him. Her back arched off the bed as she felt him deeper than she ever had. Her mind became fuzzy and thinking became difficult. All she could focus on was her muscles that ached and burned with every stroke.

Ichigo dropped one of her legs and kept one leg up to change the angle and depth. Her ankle rested on his shoulder as he picked up the pace. He leaned over to grip her hip and watched her breasts bounce wildly. The hand on her hip slid up to cup her breast. He massaged and squeezed her, until he finally pinched her nipple causing her to scream before she covered her mouth again.

He pounded into her harder and faster, enjoying every second of her soaked heat. Orihime was so entranced by his deep thrusts, she could do nothing but stare up at Ichigo. Her hands pressed against the wall to keep her from hitting her head on it.

"It's so… deep…" She panted.

"You like it?" Ichigo groaned.

Orihime bit her lip and nodded.

He grunted in response as he picked up the pace. His hips ruthlessly slammed into hers and she cried out when his finger found her swollen clitoris and pressed into it. Her sounds and the spasming of her around him seared his own built up tightness in his lower stomach. He tersely grabbed her hips in his hands, pulling her away from the wall, for better leverage.

With a few more long strokes he came undone and groaned her name, gasping as heat and pleasure radiated from his groin, spreading through his entire body. He gasped catching himself on his forearms over Orihime's body. He kissed Orihime's lips and pulled out. He fell to the side of her as he caught his breath.

Orihime searched for his comforter and covered herself and Ichigo. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the thundering of his chest as she came down from her own high.

Orihime giggled as she lazily traced the muscles on his chest and stomach with her finger.

"What's so funny?" He gently rubbed her head.

"Mm? Oh, I was just thinking how funny it would be if someone ever walked in on us!" Orihime laughed a little louder.

Ichigo saw nothing humorous in that. If someone ever walked in and saw Orihime he would have to kill them. "What? No, that would not be very funny, so let's hope that never happens."

"Oh Ichigo, but what if they saw your golden eyes! I mean what would they think? And I would just smile and say, 'it's okay, this is my husband!'" She continued giggling to herself.

In Orihime's mind Ichigo looked like a demon prince, having his way with her body. She loved the idea of having the love of Ichigo and his darker side that always gave her interesting looks. The wide grin and evil smirks started to actually turn her on. She would probably never admit it to Ichigo anytime soon though. Mostly because she knew the hollow would hear her and that would be really awkward the next time, she saw him.

"Hime, let's just try not to let that happen. I already have my hands full trying to keep guys away from you. I don't need them to see you naked." He brought a hand to his face and tried not to remember those lecherous bastards after his wife.

"Alright I guess you're right." She snuggled up to his chest.

"On that note, we should get dressed before Takumi decides to come back and I have to look for a new college."

Orihime not sure what he meant, got up and followed Ichigo into the bathroom.

As they got dressed, Orihime turned to Ichigo and smiled. "So, will you show me around campus?"

"Yeah if that's what you want to do." He shrugged as he slipped into his t-shirt.

"I wouldn't want to get lost the next time I visit, since it will be a lot more often." She beamed at Ichigo nearly bouncing on his bed.

"What? Really?"

Orihime nodded. "It turns out I can transfer to a university here in Tokyo next semester!"

"That's great!" He pulled Orihime to his chest and held her tight. "I was afraid I was going to have to lock you up in my room." He smirked.

Orihime leaned up and gave Ichigo a small peck on his lips before looking down. She gripped the hem of her shorts. "I don't want to be apart from you that long again."

"Me neither..." Ichigo took her hand and rubbed her knuckles gently with his thumb. She felt so small in his hand. He wanted nothing more than to love and protect her. An incredible amount of relief hit Ichigo. Now that she would be closer, he could do all those things he vowed to do. He sighed and smiled at the beautiful girl. "Now come on, let's go get some lunch, I'm pretty sure I just heard your stomach grumble." He chuckled.

Orihime smiled sheepishly and wrapped her arm around her stomach.

"Oh, you heard that!" She blushed and hid her face in his chest.

Ichigo kissed the top of her head before leading her out of his room. Orihime walked hand in hand with her husband down the busy sidewalks. He pointed out several places he liked to study and places she might like when she moved down there. She leaned into him as she looked between his face and their interlaced hands. Her hand tightened in his for a second. She could see all the wonderful memories they were going to create, and her heart was ready to burst with anticipation. This was all she ever wanted.


End file.
